ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DrAssassin/archive10
Talk page archived. January 25 RE:Links It is just something I do, I am not a fan of a lot of redirects. 14:36, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Part 2 Hey man I'm starting Part 2 of my Frieza story next week. Supersaiyan09 21:37, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Part 2 is done I wrote part 2 of my story http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rise_of_Frieza:_The_Saiyan_Mutant_War Supersaiyan09 02:17, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Part 3 is coming Part 3 will be up soon Supersaiyan09 20:40, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Message Wall I just noticed you are moving. Where are you moving to? =P Oh and by the way, has this wiki tested the Message Wall yet? [[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'The Two Coolest Saiyans']]' 01:33, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Userpage [[User:LegendaryNinja|'Ninja']] 16:43, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Good to see ya, Gotek! ^_^ :D 23:03, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I made my fanon, if you wanna read it. Prillin101 16:35, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Part 3 I had a delay but Part 3 is up. http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rise_of_Frieza:_The_Saiyan_Mutant_War Supersaiyan09 19:36, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for getting rid of those pages. They were getting unnoticed for awhile. 04:19, February 6, 2012 (UTC) That's awesome! Thanks! Gohans Rage has the same one but with Goku instead.-- 22:50, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Monobook Hey Gotek, great job with the Monobook update, it looks much better. :D 22:07, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Gotek, wonderinf if you knew I sent a message. How's it going? :D 12:34, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Lol, sorry for me bothering you, I just assumed something was wrong. I'm alright thanks. 10:31, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Part 4 I wrote Part 4. Check it out http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rise_of_Frieza:_The_Saiyan_Mutant_War Supersaiyan09 00:03, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Majin vs Majins What do you think of these categories. Think Majin is like a title and we should us the Majin category. What do you think? 20:40, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Uhm.. Uhm..Hi Gotek. I'd like for you to make me..uhm..argh..a logo similar to yours or TUK's. Could you use this and this one for my logo? -TrueWarrior Hello, Gotek. I was asking if you like the articles I created. -- Reply 1. Yeah i will lower it. 2. I think he's doing an alright job why do you think he's not the best choice? Supremegogeta 23:26, February 27, 2012 (UTC) I will think about it. Supremegogeta 23:52, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hey there Gotek! :) Anyway, I would like to say that you may need to check candidates for deletion more often, as pages that the Original creators of the content want deleting are piling up. Thanks. 22:17, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Lol, good you're checking it out. BTW, awesome avatar and sig. 22:25, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Thanks for taking the time to go through the spotlight criteria! The only thing I see is that you actually do have quite a few . Could you please take care of them? Let me know when you are done and I will be happy to add the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 05:10, March 1, 2012 (UTC) 'Lo, Gotek! Seriously, can you tell me how to do the colored comments? And second: Videl picture? -The Indefinatley Impatient, Zeon1 Don't worry, I got it handled. And aww.... *Kicks dirt* -The Very Sad Zeon1 Hey gotek Smrrna134 here, kinda new to the wiki but if you could add some pics to the barrion page for me i would appreciate it ,heres the deets,yamchas buzz cut,small widows peak and purpla capsule corp jacket(like f. Trunks) 02:23, March 6, 2012 (UTC)smrrna134 If ure wondering ,im using a phone so i gotta type in the subject box for now 02:27, March 6, 2012 (UTC)Smrrna134 Colored Comments How did you change the color of your blog comments? 02:39, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey gotek just wndering if u would like to join ultra avatar wiki cuz i just remade the page Congrats on the New Beuro! :D Look at meh new banner! May take a while to load, if you don't want to wait, click it! [[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'The Two Coolest Saiyans']]' 01:18, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Home Page Background Hey, I figured I'd come to you about this due to SG's inactivity. I would just like to let you know that the red on the home page background bothers my eyes, although I suppose it's my fault for going there so much :I Kingawesome77 | Talk to me 01:20, March 10, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, I am aware that there was a vote, but it was closed before I even started coming to this wiki (which was last month). It's perfectly fine, I'll just try to avoid it :P. Kingawesome77 | Talk to me 01:55, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on becoming a Bureaucrat! I know you would be much better than I would. 03:16, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Hey I just wanted to remind you tht you still have to report to me when you want to make a vote or anything like that. And let the others no about what your doing so they can vote. Supremegogeta 18:07, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :D Congrats on becoming a bureacrat! 18:12, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Gotek. Could you please unban me.. I'm sorry I spanned. I was going to stop when I was kickbanned. :( THE MAN IS THE MAN! 02:46, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Ultra News I noticed that the ultra news section is getting pretty long, and I was wondering should we archieve the news section or possibly narrow down the milestones (Number of Pics, Number of Pages, X0,000 Edits, ect.) to the lastest one. 20:33, March 13, 2012 (UTC).